AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 11: The Final Fight
Chapter 11: The Final Fight At Imperial City, everyone began to celebrate the Warners' victory as they watch the parade. Kites were flying, all the people playing their music and the acrobats perform good tricks. The Parade Martial Artist Kagome (from Inuyasha) lead the Warners and the troops. "Make ways for the heroes of Cartoonville!" said Kagome. Dot and the others threw the path but they feel glum, guilty that they left Rocky and Bullwinkle. Rocky rode the crowd, seeing Dot. "Dot!" Rocky called. "Rocky?" Dot asked, surprised. "The Witches are alive! They're in the city!" said Rocky. "You don't belong here, Rocky Squirrel." Dot scowled. "Go home!" Rocky glared at her and rode Yoshi on the other side. "Dot, Wakko, Yakko, we saw them in the mountains!" said Bullwinkle. "They're right, you have to believe us!" "Bullwinkle's right too." Rocky said. "Why should we?" Dot asked, thinking they're lying. Rocky and Bullwinkle glared at her as Yoshi blocks Epona's way. "Why else would we come back?" Rocky asked. "You said you trust Anya." said Rocky. "Why is Rocky any different?" Dot and her brothers didn't listen as they moved thier horse around him, followed by the others. Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica looked at him. "Keep your eyes open, Bullwinkle." Rocky said to Bullwinkle, "I know they're here." "Got it, Rocky." Bullwinkle nodded. "Yah!" Rocky said as he and his brother rode off and stopped near the palace. They hopped off and ran off. "Now where are you going?" Raye asked. "To find someone who will believe us!" Rocky replied, running off. At the palace, Emperess Kitty walked downstairs as Dot, Yakko, Wakko and Belatrix, holding a sword, walked towards him. The dragon stood behind Dot and others. The palace woman named Ringaku (Bleach) strikes the long gong, telling everyone to be silent. "My children!" Hello Kitty called, "Heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom! Cartoonville will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our bravest warriors!" The crowd cheers as Rocky and Bullwinkle stood in the crowd. "Ma'am, the Emperess' in danger!" Rocky said to a woman named Chicha (from The Emperor's New Groove) who rips her shoulder away from them. "But the Demons are here!" said Rocky. Rocky and Bullwinkle sees another person named Esmeralda, "Ma'am, please, you have to help us." Esmeralda walked away, ignoring her. "No one would listen!" Bullwinkle said to Raye. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Raye asked. "Raye.." said Rocky in annoyance. "Hey, you're a boy again, remember?" Raye said to Rocky. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Raye and Prinncess Dot watched. Dot kneels down, giving the sword to Hello Kitty. "Your majesty, I present to you, the sword of Myreille Psychiokieus." said Dot. "Goodnight, everybody!" said Yakko. "Faboo!" added Wakko. "I know, what this means to you, Captain Dot Warner." said Hello Kitty, "Your friend would have been very proud." As Hello Kitty is about to take the sword, Fearow swoops down, grabbing the sword. "Fearow!" He flaps up to the roof where a line of stone gargoyles are resting. One of the gargoyles moves and takes the sword. Myreille moves out of the shadows, making everyone gasp that she's alive. "We told you that she and her army are alive but didn't listen to us! No!" Bullwinkle said. Dot is about to draw her sword but without warning, more of the Demons ripped out of the costume, knocking Yakko, Wakko and Dot down. Yenmilla and Felicity grabbed Hello Kitty and took her to the balcony. "No!" Yakko, Wakko and Dot yelled. "Come on!" Madame Blueberry shouted. She, Christy and Jessica ran up to the palace but the Demon witch army closed the great doors. Dot looks up, hearing Myreille's laugh for victory while Wakko, Yakko and the other troops use a pillar to ram the door but it was no use. Rocky and Bullwinkle watched this when they arrived at the palace. "Hokey Smoke! They'll never reach the Emperess in time." Rocky said as he looks around until he saw the tall pillars by the side of the palace. He whistles at them. "Hey, fellas, We've got an idea!" Yakko, Wakko, Madame Blueberry, Christy and Jessica looked at each other, dropped the statue and follow Rocky and Bullwinkle. Dot is shocked at this until she follows them too. At the corner, they all take off their feminine equipment and puts on groom's clothes and make up including Rocky and Bullwinkle. They use the silk belt around their waists to climb up the pillars. Rocky felt someone touching his shoulder; he turned around and saw Dot removing her cape to join them; they began to climb to save Hello Kitty. Meanwhile, Yenmilla and Felicity held Hello Kitty, taking her to the balcony. Myreille drops down on the room, "Boo." She jumps in front of Hello Kitty. "Guard the door!" Yenmilla and Felicity walked off to guard the door. "Your walls and armies have fallen." Myreille said to Hello Kitty, "And now it's your turn. Bow to me." Back with Rocky, Bullwinkle and friends, they stood behind the staircase as Rocky saw Myreille's troops, guarding the door. "Okay, any questions?" Rocky asked. "Does this costume make me look fat?" Madame Blueberry asked when Bullwinkle kicked Madame Blueberry in the shin. "Ow!" The Demons heard something. "Who's there?" Natasha said. Rocky and the others, walked out waving their feathers-like fans, chuckling, trying to act gentleman-like. "Mancubines." Felicity said. "Ugly mancubines." said Yenmilla, disgusted. "Oh, she rocks." said Christy, acting boyish. Felicity waved at them, blushing, but Yenmilla nugged her.All of a sudden, an apple fell out of Christy's suit-like robe. Christy noticed and smiled nervously. Dot groans, slapping her hand on her head. "Fearow!" Fearow saw her and was about to let out a call until Raye use her fire attack from a match on him, leaving Fearow in shingles. "Now that's what I call Mongolain barbeque." Raye said as Princess Dot laughed. Felicity hands Christy the apple as Christy, Madame Blueberry, Jessica, Yakko and Wakko pulled the fruit out of their robes-like suit. Jessica smashed two watermelons on Yenmilla and Felicity's heads while Bullwinkle smashed their heads together and they fall to the ground. Wave is going to attack Bullwinkle but he shoved the apple in her mouth and kicks her in the stomach then Christy finishes her off by slamming her head on her back. Christy use her Sailor Scout's attack and hits Wave away, sending her flying to the wall. Imana lunges her fist at Madame Blueberry but missed. Madame Blueberry outstretched Imana's arm and flips her over the head. Natasha was going to use a punch but Rocky kicks her off, hits her with her left elbow and the upper-cut, knocking her to the ground. "Dot, go!" Rocky shouted as Dot flies out from the corner and passed the doors. Myreille was still at the balcony with Hello Kitty. "I tire you arrogance, young lady. Bow to me!" Myreille snapped, holding her sword, close to her and her hand on the other. "No matter how the wind howls," Hello Kitty said, "the mountain cannot blow to it." "Then you will kneel...in pieces!" Myreille was about to kill Hello Kitty but Dot blocks it with her long crooked staff. Dot swipes with her staff. Just as she was about to throwing something at Myreille with balls, Myreille grabs Dot's arm and throws her towards the edge. Dot grabs onto a column and she flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Myreille. Myreille falls to the ground with Dot on top of her. Dot punches when Myreille grabs Dot and rolls over, forcing her to be on her back underneath her. Dot uses her knee to hit Myreille from behind as she uses her hand to hit her in the head. Dot forced Myreille onto her back and grabs her arm, pulling it back. Rocky and the others ran to the balcony. "Jessica, get the emperess!" Rocky ordered. "Sorry, your majesty." Jessica picks up Hello Kitty and using her silk belt and slides down the cord paper lanterns that are strung on. "No!" Myreille yelled as she use her free arm to elbow Dot in the face. She gets up and head butts the winter spirit and throws her to the ground. Dot lies unconscious. Rocky and Bullwinkle winces then looks down at the ground where Yakko, Wakko, Madame Blueberry and Christy are waiting. "Come on!" Madame Blueberry said. Rocky faces his brother, "Bullwinkle go down with them." "I can't do this without you, Rock." Bullwinkle said. "I stay with you, so you're just my brother." he smiled. Rocky smiled and looks back at the unconscious Dot and then Myreille who is approaching them. Rocky pulls Myreille's sword out of pillar and cuts the cord. The people below cheer. "No..." Myreille said as she let out a roar and turned to Dot, now wake. Dot saw Myreille approaching him. "You..." Dot grabs her staff from the floor but Myreille kicked it and grabbed Dot. "You took away my victory!" Suddenly, she got hit by a shoe. "No!" Rocky snapped, "I did!" He pulls his fur back. "I did too!" Bullwinkle snapped at Myreille "You are lose your victory, Myreille!" "It's over, Myreille Psychiokieus!" Rocky said. Myreille gasped, "The soldier from the mountains." Myreille got ticked, remembering that he's the one who wiped out her army. "Nope!" Rocky and Bullwinkle gasped. Myreille approached her as Rocky and Bullwinkle dashed off, closing the door. Her fist punches through the door. Rocky gasped as he Bullwinkle ran. They are joined by Raye riding Fearow along with Princess Dot. "So what's the plan?" Raye asked. "Um..." Rocky and Bullwinkle tried to answer. "You don't have a plan?" Raye asked, panicking. "Hey, We're making this up as We...go." Rocky spotted a pile of fireworks at the other tower. "Raye..." "Way ahead of you, Rocky. Come on, Princess Dot." said Raye. "Okay." Princess Dot said as she and Raye hop on a kite and flew off. Myreille breaks the doors and catches up to the duo, swinging her sword wildly, knocking down a support column at each swipe. The two brothers runs and ducks his blow. Rocky and Bullwinkle climb up a column to get out of Myreille's reach. Myreille slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall. They hung on tightly as the beam breaks through the wall. They climbed up the roof and they looked across where Myreille is getting ammunition. At the fireworks tower, Ginger (from Chicken Run) and Amy Rose are about to light up more fireworks until two shadows land near the edge. "Citizens, I need firepower!" the shadow spoke as they turn and see her. "Who are you?" Ginger asked. Raye and Princess Dot disguised as something as scary. "Your worse nightmare!" Raye replied, very fiercely. Ginger and Amy jumped off the tower and fell on the ground but they're okay. Meanwhile, Rocky and Bullwinkle made it to the roof and climbs on the crest. "Look! On the roof!" Rena Kunisaki and Sora Takenouchi spotted them. Rocky stood there, aiming for the spot but without warning along with Bullwinkle, Myreille broke through the roof, raising her sword. "You're foolish enough to wipe out my army!" Myreille yelled, "Now I'll wipe you out!" "Over my dead body!" Bullwinkle snapped. "You got it, Myreille Psychiokieus!" "With pleasure, Rocky and Bullwinkle." said Myreille with an evil smirk. "Hellhound, Let it Rip!" Myreille raise her beyblade and summoned Hellhound to attack Rocky and Bullwinkle who fought them easily. Hellhound growls at the two brothers as Rocky and Bullwinkle punches and kicks it and destroys Myreille's beyblade. Myreille grabs her beyblade after Hellhound was defeat by Rocky and Bullwinkle "Grrr! Why you little pesky animals!" she roared. Myreille got ticked off as she grabs Bullwinkle by the arms tightly. "Hey, let me go!" Bullwinkle yelled. Help me, Rocky!" "Myreille! Let Bullwinkle go!" Rocky snapped, pulling out something. It was a fan; he opened it. "Guess you're out of ideas and when I'm done with you, your moose brother is next." Myreille said as Rocky dodged Myreille's sword with the fan. He turns it around and readies the sword. "Not quite, Psychiokieus." Rocky said, "Ready, Sailor Mars?" "I am ready, baby!" Raye revealed the rocket on her back; she lit a match and hands it to Princess Dot. "Light me!" "Right, Raye!" said Princess Dot. Myreille snarled and began to attack Rocky but he kicks her in the face, letting go of Bullwinkle. It was Bullwinkle's turn as he sweep kicks her as she falls to the ground. "No!" screaming Myreille as Rocky punches her on her face. Rocky picked up the sword and stabs her in the back, making her screamed in pain as Princess Dot lit the fuse and the rocket flew straight towards Myreille. Myreille got hit by the rocket as Raye grabbed the sword. "Get off the roof! Get off the roof!" said Rocky. As the fireworks explode, they jump, catch a lantern and swing down the cord and drop onto Dot, Wakko and Yakko who are running down the stairs. Dot and Rocky looked at each other and blushed while Myreille's sword along with Raye landed nearby. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,ha!" Raye laughed. Raye catches Princess Dot, "You know, you really a lucky bug after all, Dottie." She pinces out the tiny fire. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfictions